The NIMH Psychiatric Consultation Liaison Service (PCLS) provides important psychiatric services to the many constituencies of the NIH. While providing such services to the NIH Community, PCLS clinicians conduct research and collaborate with NIH investigators by providing expertise in the areas of psychiatric, neurocognitive, and psychosocial functioning in NIH research subjects who often have complex medical and neuropsychiatric symptoms. Patient-subjects enrolled in research trials in other Institutes/Centers at the NIH offer unparalleled opportunities to explore the roles of specific genes (e.g., monogenic diseases such as methylmalonic acidemia (MMA)) and specific therapies (e.g., interferon in hepatitis) in psychiatry and neurodevelopment. Psychosomatic medicine trainees on the PCLS are encouraged during their rotations to pursue research projects that result in publications in peer reviewed journals, including literature reviews, case reports and poster presentations at national conferences. Active NIH research collaborators include the CC Bioethics Department, NCI Pediatric Oncology Branch (POB), the NIAID HIV/AIDS Service, and the Smith-Magenis Research Team to name just a few. The PCLS Neuropsychology Consultation Service performs neuropsychological evaluations for neurocognitive phenotyping of medical disorders resulting in research collaborations with other Institutes such as NIAMS, NHGRI, NIAID, NHLBI, NINDS and others. The PCLS conducts collaborative research with the NCI POB and provides research support to the Pediatric Oncology Psychosocial Research Program which studies palliative care, psychopharmacologic management in pediatric oncology patients, sibling, parent and caregivers concerns, and screening for distress in bone marrow transplantation recipients as compared to other chronic diseases, among other topics. This active research program on psychiatric and psychosocial aspects of pediatric oncology care has led to several shared protocols including evaluation of a distress thermometer in pediatric medically ill populations, characterization of lone parenting and a protocol to understand the experiences and needs of international families whose children are in research. The PCLS research group provides mental health consultation on a number of educational brochures and booklets and recently developed Voicing My Choices, an advance care planning guide for adolescents and young adults. The PCLS group is also studying assessment instruments of mood and anxiety disorders for adolescents and young adults with cancer. The PCLS research team has taken a central role in NIMH's collaboration with NIAID and the District of Columbia (DC) in establishing an interdisciplinary, cross-institutional research collaborative effort with local investigators (see list of extramural collaborators), the DC-NIH Partnership for AIDS Progress (DC PFAP), to enhance knowledge of the biopsychosocial mental health aspects of HIV/AIDS. PCLS staff are working with DC Government leaders, clinical providers and administration, and community groups to identify gaps in services and knowledge to develop related research opportunities. PCLS researchers have also supported IRP HIV/AIDS research collaborations on two projects: 1) prospective evaluation of the relationships between hematologic and radiologic markers of vascular dysfunction and neuropsychological outcomes in HIV+ individuals, and 2) determination of the relationship between neuroinflammation and P-glycoprotein (P-gp) function in minor cognitive motor disorder associated with HIV infection using PET imaging of brain uptake of 11CdLop. The PCLS research group continues to describe the processes involved in developing adequate programs for the protection of healthy volunteers as well as vulnerable subjects while conducting cutting-edge research. They also examined why eligible research participants may decline to enroll in mental health protocols and made recommendations for principle investigators to consider when designing protocols. An informed consent training video produced by the Clinical Research Advocates (CRAs) of the Human Subjects Protections Unit (HSPU), in the Office of the Clinical Director, is now being used for training in all the Graduate Medical Education programs at the NIH as well as throughout the CC. The CRAs continue to provide training courses as well as present at national meetings on their experiences regarding implementing processes to standardize the evaluation and protection of vulnerable subjects in research. They have also been actively involved in the creation and implementation of the Ability to Consent Assessment Team (ACAT) and, in tandem with the CC Bioethics department, are utilized throughout the Clinical Center to provide additional safeguards to vulnerable subjects. The PCLS also provides mental health consultation to the National Institute for Child Human Development (NICHD), and assigns a mental health professional to serve on the NICHD IRB. PCLS faculty regularly serve as reviewers for peer reviewed journals in mental health, pediatrics, neuropsychology, ethics, and public health. The PCLS research group is involved in several timely research projects. Three suicide screening projects are currently underway including a multisite study of pediatric EDs at Childrens National Medical Center, Children's Hospital Boston and Nationwide Children's Hospital in Columbus, Ohio led by the PCLS group. A four-item screening instrument was developed, the ASQ (Ask Suicide-Screening Questions), and has been accepted for publication by Archives of Pediatrics and Adolescent Medicine (available online starting on October 1st). To address the issue of suicidality in hospital settings, the PCLS research group created a suicide screening instrument and educational program to assist nurses on inpatient medical units with suicide assessment. The Ask Suicide-Screening Questions to Everyone in Medical Settings (asQem) Quality Improvement Project began in January of 2012. The third project involves an international collaboration and is focused on developing a suicide screening tool for youth with developmental delay. The PCLS research team had a productive year with more than a dozen posters, more than 20 papers and numerous presentations and educational courses in the past year.